


Falling

by MildlyRebelliousMint



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I was thinking and I should probably tag this as, and (hopefully) not disrepectful to their relationship, does it count as fluff?, enjoy another of my mystery timelines, have a thing, i'm not sure what to tag this as?, it's really brief tho, mention of past!dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint
Summary: Dick falls and Kori catches him.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me in DickKory hell.

Dick is falling.

He jumped.

It isn’t new. He looks for a way to catch himself on the way down. His teammates catching him; that’s new.

He, Vic, and Kori had fought their way into the alien invaders’ command ship. While his friends were blasting enemies, Dick saw a clear path to the crystal they used to power their weapons. He could take the pressure off Raven and Changling outside. He pounced, snatching the crystal and dashing towards the shattered windows with enemies on his heels.

There’s a power in feeling your feel leave the ground; propelling yourself into the air. Someone had shouted at him – it must have Vic.

He had ran past Kori. She hadn’t tried to stop him.

He’s fallen in love before. He hadn’t fallen out of love, but that love had changed.

“You can’t keep doing this,” Barbara had said, a fearful edge slipping into her voice – and he understood the terror of watching someone fall and the horror of not being able to reach them in time. Physically watching your loved one slip away.

He kept jumping.

Part of him wanted to stop for Barbara. For everyone who loved him.

There’s a thrill surging in his chest and fingers and toes. He’s aware of every movement, every second passing.

It courses in his blood. His parents would never allow fear to weigh them down. They found freedom in the air. It’s home.

He shoots his grappling hook at the second aircraft and lets the momentum send him sailing. He angles himself just so and twists just enough to curve around and land on the side of the air craft.

Dick can admit to himself that he’s having fun. The wind is whipping his hair and his blood is pumping.

He seeing green feathers in his peripheral and then Gar is never to him, on his knees and elbows.

“Dude, you’re gonna give us all heart attacks!” Gar shouts over the wind and gunfire, “That’s gonna be a super lame way to die!”

“Sorry!”

“I’ll take the power thingy to the tower!” Gar offers his hand.

Dick passes it to him. “Could be unstable! Put it in confinement!”

Gar nods, then he’s eagle pumping his wings.

Dick takes in a breath of wind, scanning his surrounding and calculating his next move. A few enemies have honed in on him; they must think he still has their mcguffin.

He grins. Fine by him.

They fire and he flips onto his hands and springs onto the top of the craft, body stretching in the air. He feels the heat of the lasers whirring past his skin and hears the structure cracking where he once stood. He's throwing two wing-dings before his feet hit the ground. They smack hands, causing both enemies drop their guns. Dick is on them in seconds, using the shoulders of one as a spring board to kick the other.

There’s a flash of green below him. Kori.

He doesn’t think.

He spins the alien around, sends it hurling and hears it crash into an aircraft as he flies in the opposite direction.

Kori catches him.

It’s a fluent movement; she launches a starbolt, zapping a final enemy, in the same breath she moves to catch him.

She smiles at him and it’s clear-

“You were ready.”

She laughs. “You always jump.”

“You let me jump,” he says, and it feels significant.

She watches him, her eyes buzzing with a thoughtful energy. “I would never take your freedom.” It’s careful. It isn’t hesitation.

He knows the terror of watching someone fall.

“I’ll always let you fall,” she says, even as the dying battle sounds, her hair aflame in the wind, “That doesn’t mean I’ll let you hit the ground.”

It’s simple, but momentous and brave.

It’s acceptance.

Maybe he could accept the terrifying things, too.

It feels like falling.


End file.
